Longueur d'onde
by Cinnamyl
Summary: OS the GazettE - AoRuwa. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés et pourtant, là, au milieu de cette salle pleine de monde, ils se reconnaissent. (OS essentiellement basé sur le dialogue, peu de narration.)


**Note :** Bonjour! Voici un OS que je croyais pourtant avoir déjà posté, puisque je l'ai écrit il y a quand même pas loin de quatre ans. Je le mets donc sur ce site, parce que je l'aime bien.

_En revanche_, je me souviens l'avoir posté sur un forum et avoir eu une réaction qui m'avait marquée, donc je le précise cette fois-ci : la façon de penser des personnages n'est pas la mienne! Merci =)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>-Longueur d'ondes-<p>

De vives lumières colorées, des cocktails disposés à n'en plus finir sur une longue table à nappes blanches, différents styles de musiques et différents visages, une ambiance festive.

Et pour cause, il s'agissait d'une fête.

La plus grande fête étudiante de ce campus, celle qui accueillait le printemps, le soir du 21 Mars. D'autres préféraient les fins d'années scolaires, Noël, la Nouvelle Année, l'anniversaire des lieux. Mais non, chez eux, c'était le printemps. Simplement parce que c'était le nom de cet endroit blindé d'étudiants qui avaient tous plus ou moins envie de réussir dans la vie.

Dans un coin éloigné de la scène, sous un spot qui envoyait ses rayons de couleurs à tous vas, un cocktail fluorescent à la main, un jeune homme vêtu de vêtements plutôt tape à l'œil regardait passer sur les planches un groupe amateur, formé de personnes qu'il voyait presque tous les jours. Son haut n'était pas d'une forme des plus répandues, laissant une grande partie de son ventre exposée à tous les regards. Et ses éclats violacés et argentés ne l'arrangeaient pas dans sa simplicité.

Encore fallait-il apprécier cette dernière, et accepter de se fondre dans une masse sans jamais vouloir s'en démarquer. Peu souhaitaient être semblables à une fleur rose au milieu d'un champ de pétales blancs… Ou peut être était-ce une question de courage et de regards, qui sait ? Seuls les concernés pouvaient répondre…

La chanson des nouveaux arrivants débuta, et une bonne partie des étudiants présents s'agglutinèrent au pied de la scène. Une bonne minute et quelques gorgées plus tard, le jeune homme entendit une voix grave, de celles qui vous entraîne dans leur profondeur, résonner près de son oreille.

« Est-ce que ce genre de musique est réellement censé plaire ? »

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers le nouveau venu, et fut frappé par les deux grands yeux noirs entourés de khôl qui ornaient ce visage à première vue quelques peu renfermé. Cependant, la façon dont il était lui-même détaillé l'assura sur le fait que c'était bien à lui que l'on s'adressait.

« Les autres semblent apprécier… »

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur le spectacle, et il espérait que sa légère rougeur passe inaperçue ou, tout du moins, mise sur le compte du peu d'alcool contenu dans les boissons.

« Mais c'est votre avis, que je demande. »

Le vouvoiement… Le marquage de la distance entre deux individus.

« -Je suppose que c'est surtout pour encourager ceux qui jouent à poursuivre.

-Je vois.

-Et pour vous ?

-… Lorsque je prête un tant soit peu d'attention aux paroles, je me rends compte que des cris d'hystériques ont plus d'ampleur que des enceintes. Je pense que cet engouement est surtout dû à la belle gueule des… du groupe. »

Le premier rit.

« -Le chanteur est l'un de mes proches amis.

-Je n'en ai pas davantage envie de m'excuser.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je demandais. »

Le second sourit en haussant un sourcil, ce à quoi l'autre ne prêta pas attention.

« -Vous pourrez dire à cet ami que je ne saisis pas le sens de ses paroles…

-A vrai dire, moi non plus. Et pourtant, je les aie eues sous les yeux.

-Cela signifie donc qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre…

-C'est ce que je pense aussi.

-Il est étrange de composer une chanson sans aucun sens, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Sûrement… Il me parlait d'une chanson d'amour mais, à ce que j'ai pu lire et entendre, je ne comprends pas vraiment où il en parle.

-Et le refrain est ridicule…

-Toutes les paroles se ressemblent, dans ce qu'il appelle son 'texte'.

-Certes. Sa 'Muse qui l'a rendue accro' ne doit pas être très flattée de tout cela.

-Détrompez vous, elle en est plus que ravie… C'est celle qui trépigne sur le bord de la scène, à droite.

-La jeune fille qu'il a fait monter avant de débuter sa partie ?

-Celle là même.

-…C'est une idiote.

-Vous la connaissez ?

-Non, mais si elle s'extasie de ce qu'elle entend maintenant, ça ne fait aucun doute.

-Elle entend… Oui, c'est vrai, elle n'écoute pas.

-Si elle écoutait, elle comprendrait que, justement, il n'y a strictement rien à comprendre. Je veux bien que l'on dise que l'amour rend dingue, mais il y a des limites. D'ailleurs, l'aime-t-il vraiment ? Ce qu'il lui chante là a déjà été entendu à plusieurs reprises, et sort tout droit de ces fameuses publicités pour les mails enflammés. S'il en était réellement amoureux, il chanterait ses sentiments, pas des mots que son cerveau a été chercher dans ses souvenirs ou dans son imagination.

-…Voyez-vous, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes…

-Vous vous en rendez seulement compte ? …

-Comment l'aurais-je pu avant cela ?

-C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je vous ais abordé. Parce que nous marchons en un équilibre commun sur le même fil de pensées. Les traits de votre visage me l'ont appris d'eux-mêmes. »

Le premier paru légèrement surpris, le second n'ajouta rien à ce propos.

« -C'est intéressant de le savoir, tout de même…

-As-tu une petite amie ? »

Le tutoiement… Le marquage de la proximité entre deux individus.

« -…Non, je n'en ai pas.

-Et un petit ami ?

-Non plus. Tu es du genre direct…

- Si ça te dérangeait vraiment, tu serais déjà loin, pas vrai ?

-C'est possible, je ne pourrais jamais le savoir, étant donné que ça ne m'incommode pas. Et toi ?

-Moi ? … Oh… Non, je suis célibataire. Mais une chose est certaine…

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

-Si j'aimais quelqu'un, je ne lui chanterai pas d'aussi minables paroles… A l'entendre, il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il raconte, le pauvre ! L'amour est bien le pire des sentiments, puisqu'il est trop humain ! Et être humain, c'est être un animal civilisé, mais sans réelle pensée.

-Pourtant, il a des sentiments… Je crois que je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu veux dire cette fois-ci.

-Mon chien en a aussi, et pourtant il n'en a pas, des émotions. Ou du moins, pas de celles là.

-… Je ne comprends toujours pas. Un animal aime son maître ou ses confrères, non ?

-C'est différent. Ils ne passent pas leurs journées à roucouler –rien que l'origine de ce verbe est risible-, ni à clamer haut et fort qu'ils aiment. Ils le montrent, mais ne font pas de choses aussi stupides que ce qui se déroule sous nos yeux.

-Vraiment… Je suis perdu.

-Ferais-tu la même chose que lui ? Peindrais-tu le nom de la personne que tu aimes sur tous les murs ?

-N-non…

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Hé bien… Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de le savoir, déjà, et puis… Ce serait inutile, ça ne prouverait rien. D'autant plus qu'il n'y a rien à prouver, si l'on aime...

-C'est ce que je voulais dire. Le chien ou le chat de compagnie ne va pas systématiquement venir nous lécher la main si on lui offre quelque chose, ça ne change pourtant rien à son affection.

-D'accord… Oui, je suis parfaitement d'accord.

-Tant mieux, alors. On sort ? Je n'en peux réellement plus, c'est le massacre de ce si beau sentiment.

-Tu ne disais pas, il y a quelques minutes, que c'était le pire ? »

Ils se regardèrent en souriant en coin.

« -Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire…

-…Il s'agit du pire, mais on ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. L'être humain est masochiste de nature, et puis… L'éprouver, bien que cela puisse être profondément blessant, apporte un quelconque bien être propre à chacun. »

Un dernier échange de regards, et l'air frais de cette belle soirée de printemps les accueillit. Cette nuit là, le ciel était découvert, rendant la température bien plus basse que celle de la journée.

Une main se tendit, un nouveau sourire, et des yeux encore plus noirs que la nuit se mirent à briller.

« Shiroyama Yuu… J'ai été heureux de te rencontrer. »

Le premier sourit, avant de caresser ces doigts encore chauds qu'on lui tendait, et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de son vis-à-vis, sous l'impulsion de l'instant.

« Takeshima Kouyou. Moi, j'espère qu'on se reverra. Après tout, tu l'as dit, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes et suivons le même fil de pensées. Ce serait dommage de gâcher cela… »

Surpris au début, Yuu ne tarda pas à sortir un objet de sa poche.

« Commençons par échanger nos numéros, et qui sait ce qu'il en adviendra à l'avenir… »

Oui, qui sait ?

-Fin-

* * *

><p>Merci de votre lecture!<p> 


End file.
